


Extraction

by littledust



Category: Community, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where it is possible to extract information from dreams, some people use technology in ridiculous ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://fahye.livejournal.com/profile)[**fahye**](http://fahye.livejournal.com/), pretend that this prompt fill is NOT two months late. Actually, do, because my track record is so bad. :P

There is a team of extractors that goes where no man dares. They plunder the depths of dreams, stealing secrets and planting ideas. They defy logic. They laugh in the face of gravity. They stride through the subconscious as if on an afternoon stroll.

This is not a story about that team.

"Abed, why have you forged yourself to look like Michael Caine?" Jeff asked in exasperation.

"It seemed necessary." Abed adjusted his jacket. "I would like to note that no one other than Jeff and myself is dressed correctly."

"I still don't see what this has to do with basketball," Troy said, who still hadn't quite grasped what "point man" meant in context. His subconscious seemed to be having trouble deciding between a basketball uniform and pajamas.

Jeff moved a portion of the wall specifically so he could beat his head against it. "Annie, Britta, Shirley, what are you even _doing_ here?"

"This particular plot only concerns men. You don't belong here unless one of you is dead," Abed said.

Ignoring Abed's comment, Shirley turned to Jeff with an apologetic smile. "Well, we were all staring at the plate of the special brownies I made for the job, and we thought it wasn't fair that you boys were having all the fun, and then one thing led to another--"

"And you had a lesbian orgy?" Pierce asked hopefully.

"In your dreams, loser!" Britta snapped. Annie followed up with some bizarre hand motion that was probably supposed to indicate sass.

At that point, Señor Chang's projections turned as one to stare at them, except for a few of the student projections, who continued to weep over their textbooks.

"Ix-nay on the eams-dray," Jeff hissed. "Don't you want to know what questions are going to be on the final?"

Annie gasped. "I thought we were looking for a study guide!"

"You think that breaking into someone's subconscious to look for a study guide is more moral?"

"You are _sullying_ the beautiful world that Britta and I created!"

A gun fired into the air. Annie, Britta, Shirley, and Troy shrieked.

"Shut up," Troy said when everyone looked at him.

"We've exchanged enough witty banter." Abed pumped his shotgun in dramatic fashion. "It's time for the action sequence."

"I thought I was calling the shots," Jeff said, just before a classroom exploded.


End file.
